Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T.
is the fifty-fourth Codename: Kids Next Door comic printed in the comic book series Cartoon Network Action Pack, on March 1, 2009. Synopsis Back on Kids Next Door Moonbase in Decommissioning, Numbuh 786 remarks on how content Numbuh 686 seems to be, considering that 686 will be decommissioned the next day due to turning thirteen. Numbuh 686 explains that he's had a good childhood working with the KND and has no regrets about being decommissioned, a stark contrast to many others who dread the day. Numbuh 86 overhears this speech and seems to be moved by it to the point of tears, to which Numbuh 686 tries to reassure her to save her crying for the ceremony. Numbuh 86 cruelly shoves him and remarks that she doesn't care of his decommissioning and that she was crying due to Numbuh 4 poking her in the eye as he tried to devour a watermelon with chopsticks. Despite 686's apparent loyalty to the Decommissioning Squad as her devoted lieutenant falls on deaf ears, Numbuh 86 shrugs it off, stating she wouldn't even care if he was Numbuh 0 and is happily awaiting the moment when she finally decommissions another boy from the KND. As she walks away, Numbuh 1086 ask 686 why he even bothers to which he replies that he wouldn't remember getting hit by her at any point, so he figured he try getting some sort of emotional reaction from her. To drive her point home, she begins to test the Decommissioning Chamber, making sure that 686 didn't mess with the controls since he's close to becoming a traitorous teenager. Her team tries to dissuade her, arguing that the tech team was recently tinkering with the machine, but she refuses to heed their words and activates it. The machine comes alive and she is attacked by the machine, becoming decommissioned as her teammates watch in horror. She collapses afterward and 1086 worriedly checks on her. 686 demands why the machine was set for zapping the person who turns it on and 786 answers that the guy who invented the Blow Up the Engines button on all KND spacecraft worked on the machine, remarking that they should get rid of that guy one day. Numbuh 86 finally stirs and they call her by her code number, to which she doesn't remember having. Numbuh 786 freaks out, stating that Numbuh 362 will maim them for having 86's memory erased and 1086 reassures him by claiming that she only had a partial decommissioning which is temporary. They just need to jog her memory back. 86 becomes confused and demands why they are calling her by her code number and 1086 elaborates her duty as Head of Decommissioning of the Kids Next Door who leads them. When she is amazed that her teammates are boys, 786 helpfully suggests that her memory must be returning if she still hates boys. However, 86 becomes ecstatic of being in the presence of boys and goes crazy, vocally desiring the chance to hug and kiss them. The team freaks out at the sudden declaration and 786 aims a S.P.I.C.E.R. at her in terror, which causes 686 to scold him for raising a weapon against their commanding officer. By passing the weapon, 86 manages to grab a hold of 786 and kisses him, giving 1086 and 686 the chance to retreat out the door from the scene in fear. Numbuh 86 calls out after them, calling them hunks, and they panic, 686 remarking that he likes girls but rather not be kissed by 86. 1086 voices the same and quickly shuts the door, locking 86 in. Realizing that it's quiet from behind the door, 686 happily exclaims that he's glad he's getting decommissioned tomorrow so he wouldn't have to remember this fiasco, only to find 1086 forced upwards into an air vent, being bombarded with kisses from 86 who slipped through the vent. 686 runs and sounds the Triple Sooper Danger Alert alarm, getting in contact with Numbuh 65.3 and Numbuh 362 on the Bridge. Numbuh 65.3 informs 362 of the alarm, telling her that it is due to a complaint that 86 is on the rampage of kissing every boy she sees. They both laugh in disbelief at the idea of 86 doing just that. Meanwhile, all male operatives left and right are running in fear from Numbuh 86 who has another boy in her clutches. She soon sets her sights on Numbuh 4 off-screen, dubbing him next on her onslaught of kisses only to be hit in the head by his watermelon. Unknowing of 86's condition, Numbuh 4 tells her to get out of his way, since he needs to eat the watermelon with chopsticks in order to settle a bet with Numbuh 2. Undeterred, she grabs a hold of him, telling him that she had wanted to do this for a long time, shocking Numbuh 4 with what seems to be a preemptive kiss, but Numbuh 4 slams the watermelon over her head. Numbuh 686 arrives with back-up from the Decommissioning Squad in order to subdue 86, finds her screaming insults at Numbuh 4 and leaves in annoyance. Numbuh 1086 asks why the change in demeanor when 86's memory was apparently restored by the blow to the head of Numbuh 4's watermelon and 686 regretfully answers that after tomorrow he won't remember 86 beating on Numbuh 4, which was the funniest thing he's seen in a long time. Features *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 4, Numbuh 65.3, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 686, Numbuh 786, Numbuh 1086, Decommissioning Squad *'Locations': Moonbase *'2x4 Technology': Decommissioning Chamber, S.P.I.C.E.R., green guns Trivia *This could count as another instance where Numbuh 86 has a secret likening to Numbuh 4, one instance is Operation: E.N.D. when she admits that she always found him cute. *This is Numbuh 686, 786, and 1086's debut as operatives under Numbuh 86's leadership and where they play a prominent part in the story. *The guy who invented the Blow Up Engine button is a flashback to how Cree escaped in Operation: S.P.A.C.E., when Numbuhs 92 and 93 fought over a Yipper card and accidentally hit that button, letting Cree escape. *In this it is proven that Numbuh 86 did not hate boys when she joined the KND. Sometime later in the KND she started to hate boys, thus at her decommissioning, she would forget that she ever hated boys in the first place. Gallery FORGET 1.jpg FORGET 2.jpg FORGET 3.jpg FORGET 4.jpg FORGET 5.jpg FORGET 6.jpg FORGET 7.jpg FORGET 8.jpg Category:Comics